


Why you Bully Papa?

by cloudy_skies



Series: hearts with enough room and love to give [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beta Katsuki Yuuri, Beta/Omega, Breastfeeding, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Verse, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Dynamics, Pets, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudy_skies/pseuds/cloudy_skies
Summary: "Can I at least hold my baby tiger?"Potya lifted her head, her blue eyes slowly narrowing at him."Please?" Victor fluttered his blue eyes at her. "Can I hold one of my baby boys?"Potya made a gurgling noise in the back of her throat, her ears twitching as they flattened slowly. It was as if she was replying, ‘No, you can't hold my baby' and it stunned Victor considerably to be denied from coddling his own children."Ten minutes?"Potya drew out a long meow in protest."Okay, five minutes."This time Potya hissed at him and Victor looked over at his mates with watering eyes. "Yura, my Makkachin and your demon cat won't let me touch our babies..."





	Why you Bully Papa?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story they belong respectfully to their original creators.
> 
> Warning: Themes of yaoi/boys love, polyamory/shounen-ai/yaoi/homosexual relationships, omegaverse and mpreg and whatever, you know all that good stuff, fluffy and also some mild OOC-ness, and timeskip’s… If any of this bothers you then you have the option of not reading.
> 
> A/N: Pets and having them bully Victor has become my new favorite thing to write. That and I blame one of my best friend's for always using the statement, "Why you bully me?"

Yulian and Taiga were laid out on a blanket on the living room floor with Makkachin and Potya nestled closely around them. The rag doll was curled around Taiga's body with his head tucked between her paws as she licked his hair gently—grooming him to the best of her abilities. Makkachin, amusingly enough was sprawled out at the head of the group, her eyes closed as she napped quietly while a cooing Yulian stared blearily at his surroundings.

Sitting down with his legs crisscrossed in front of them, Victor had his phone out with the camera app opened. He was taking dozens of pictures of the four of them—all from a variety of angles and perspectives as he zoomed in and out for the perfect close ups and portraits. 

As one of his baby shower gifts to them, Phichit had given the pack a Polaroid ZIP instant photoprinter. Victor and Yuri had been the most excited to use it though quite frankly; Victor probably used it more than all of them combined. Knowing it was being put to use made Phichit happy enough and at the rate Victor was going, he was getting closer and closer to filling up one of their fridge doors completely with the amount of Polaroids that were posted to it every day. It didn't help that he went through the trouble of buying several boxes of refills either but his mates didn't have the heart to stop him. Not when it made their alpha so happy.

Since giving birth, Yuri had become strict about sharing pictures of the twins. Every now and then they posted their little feet but they always made sure to obscure their features as much as possible, especially if they were holding them in the picture. Yuri was the most adamant about not wanting them to grow up in the spot light (at least not yet). If anything he wanted their first few years of childhood to be free of the cameras and media if he could help it. And it was no surprise either how fiercely protective of them he was and Victor and Yuuri learned early on how vicious he could get. 

In the kitchen, Yuuri was preparing lunch for everyone, all the while humming contently to himself. He was making pork cutlet sandwiches with a side salad. With Yuri taking a shower and Victor entertaining the twins; it was mundane moments like these that warmed Yuuri's heart. 

"Vitya, since you're taking pictures, could you send some to Mom and dad?" Yuuri asked as he tossed the salad several times. "They’ve been asking to see the boys more. Also Yuuko said to be careful, she doesn't want Loop, Lulz and Axel getting a hold of her phone and forwarding pictures to their phone and posting them to their SNS."

"Of course!" Victor replied happily, opening up his inbox to prepare the picture message. “This one with our boys, Makkachin and Potya is perfect!”

Moments later, Yuri finally emerged from a much needed shower after completing a grueling at home work out. He had demanded that Victor supervise him from slacking off and his alpha showed no mercy either. Yuri loved him for that however, quickly following the completion of his work out, Victor immediately showed remorse for his 'strict' behavior and had thrown himself at Yuri instantly. It was embarrassing and although Yuri’s complaint had an edge, the bite was child’s play at best.

Although his skin was still warm and slightly pink from the heat of the shower—the open air still sent shivers running up Yuri’s spine and he pulled the towel around his neck closer. Walking into the room, the bounce in his movements added a bit of sway to his hips which seemed to make Yuuri pause to stare at him as Yuri hopped onto one of the bar stools in front of his mate. 

Yuri hadn't been able to resist wearing one of Victor's white button ups and slipping into some of Yuuri's boxers. He gave a smirk as soon as his beta mate noticed; if the way Yuuri’s eyes widened suddenly was anything to go by. It wasn't like Yuri had any plans to go anywhere for the rest of the day anyways and the button up made nursing simple and easy. Victor took a little longer to notice Yuri in the room, but as soon as he did, Victor was sure to make his observations known.

"I see you’re wearing my shirt.”

"As well as my boxers..."

Yuri sat back in his chair, looking defiant as usual. "And I'm your mate and the mother of your sons, got anything else to say?"

Yuuri inhaled sharply. "No, no, no!" He replied quickly, his attention returning to the food in front of him.

"Do whatever you want, Yura my darling." Victor sang, going back to fussing excitedly over Yulian.

Yuri snorted. "That's what I thought."

"Do what makes you feel comfortable.” Yuuri smiled with a slight blush in his cheeks.

“Always.” Yuri retorted before leaning forward. “So, when are we going to eat? I’m starving!” He groaned. 

Yuuri simply rolled his eyes, moving around to grab the salad dressing from the fridge. “It’s done for the most part, we just need to plate our own salads and then you can dig in.”

“Great!” Yuri leaped off the bar stool, walking around the counter to grab a plate for himself and fill the empty space up with leafy greens. Loading it up with the salad, he turned around to meet Yuuri, leaning up to kiss his cheek. “Thanks Katsudon.”

“Of course.” Yuuri pressed his lips against the blonde’s forehead. “It’s time for lunch, Vitya—I’m sure Makkachin and Potya can keep the boys company a little longer so come and join us.”

"Oh, no, no you can both start eating without me.” Victor insisted. “I’ll be there soon."

Yuuri sighed. "Alright then, if that’s what you want."

"Just leave him be." Yuri shrugged before taking a bite out of his sandwich. “He’ll come around when he wants to.” He said, his mouth still full.

“I hope your bad manners don’t rub off on our boys.” Yuuri sat down in the chair next to Yuri, leaning in close until Yuri nudged him playfully with his shoulder and grinned.

Back in the living room, Victor was beaming from ear to ear. "Makkachin, can I hold my Yuli?" He asked, stretching his arms forward with hands itching to reach for his son as he smiled eagerly at the canine.

The poodle however, gave Victor a snort before closing her eyes again and snuggling up closer to Yulian. Makkachin made it quite obvious that she had no intentions whatsoever to share the infant with him—even if he was her owner. Unsurprisingly, Victor's previous smile instantly turned into a frown. He was clearly perplexed by Makkachin's response though he didn't have the heart to try and take Yulian from her either so he let them be. Seeing as how comfortable his little Yuli was in her company.

Victor then turned his attention to Taiga and Potya with a bit of hope. "Can I at least hold my baby tiger?"

Potya lifted her head, her blue eyes slowly narrowing at him.

"Please?" Victor fluttered his blue eyes at her. "Can I hold one of my baby boys?"

Potya made a gurgling noise in the back of her throat, her ears twitching as they flattened slowly. It was as if she was replying, ‘No, you can't hold _my baby_ ' and it stunned Victor considerably to be denied from coddling his own children.

"Ten minutes?"

Potya drew out a long meow in protest.

"Okay, five minutes."

This time Potya hissed at him and Victor looked over at his mates with watering eyes. "Yura, my Makkachin and your demon cat won't let me touch our babies..."

Both Yuuri and Yuri struggled to contain their laughter as they watched the comedic scene play out in front of them. Their poor attempt not to laugh at him stung but who was he kidding? Victor would have probably done the same thing in their position.

“First of all, Potya is an angel.” Yuri held up a finger before adding another one. “And secondly, they’ve been bullying you for the past year and a half—ever since the two of you knocked me up.” 

Yuuri couldn’t help himself from briefly remembering the blonde’s heat that led to the pregnancy. It took Yuri one glance to know what he was thinking about and the omega didn’t hesitate to kick Yuuri’s leg with a growl.

“Get your mind out of the gutter!” 

“I’m sorry!”

Despite their antics, Victor still continued to frown and sniffle softly to himself. “I don’t want them to bully me forever though…” He whined, drawing random lines and circles on the ground with the tip of his finger—his display looking downright pitiful. "Why am I the only one being bullied anyways?"

Seeing his dejected form, the two mates sighed. Victor was in one of his moods again. 

Getting up from his chair, Yuuri turned to kiss Yuri’s forehead once more, pulling away with a chuckle before walking away to join their alpha. The blond made a soft disgruntled noise, shoving a large fork full of lettuce into his mouth with a huff. 

Yuuri didn’t want to risk getting scratched by Potya, so his safest bet was to approach Makkachin instead. "Oh no, what's that smell?" Yuuri kneeled in front of Makkachin before carefully lifting up Yulian and giving him a whiff. "I think it's time for a diaper change, don’t you think so too?"

Makkachin just tilted her head, whining softly from having Yulian taken from her. 

Victor’s eyes watched in awe as Yuuri took Yulian away to the nursery to be changed into a new diaper with Makkachin trailing closely behind them. He was just about to get up and follow them himself until he noticed how Taiga’s face began to scrunch, his lips turning into a trembling pout. Potya meowed softly, nuzzling against his head to comfort him but it did very little to calm Taiga this time around and he opened his mouth to cry. Although Victor was more than ready to jump into action, Yuri came up from behind him and took the reins easily as he scooped Taiga up into his arms. 

"You must be getting hungry, huh tiger?" Yuri rocked Taiga gently in his arms, moving them up onto the couch. “I’m here now, so no need to cry.” He said softly.

With Taiga secure in one arm, Yuri slowly began to unbutton his shirt with the other hand. It’d been a struggle for him to attempt in the beginning but after several months he’d become rather skilled at the art of multi-tasking since becoming a parent. Breastfeeding was still a strange routine for Yuri to get used to. He’d actually been mortified when he first started lactating and even now, he still found himself needing to be reminded that his body did it for a reason. 

As soon as Yuri pressed Taiga closer to his chest, the infant naturally leaned up to latch onto his nipple and he began suckling almost immediately. 

“You’re hungrier than I thought.” Yuri blinked; the surprise evident in his voice.

Victor, still sitting on the ground watched the display in silence, his gaze soft and loving. After several moments longer, he finally willed himself to stand and he fell back onto the couch next to Yuri—pulling him gently into his side to hold him close. Potya rolled around their feet, all the while meowing but she knew not to disturb them so she laid back on her side, her head resting atop of Yuri’s foot.

“When I’m done nursing you can hold Taiga.” Yuri finally said, albeit shyly as he caressed Taiga’s head. 

Victor just smiled. “That’s very kind of you but I think I like this just as much.” He replied, snaking his arms carefully around Yuri’s waist so as not to jostle Taiga as he fed. “I get to hold both of you and it warms my heart to see your maternal side.”

“Should I be worried?” Yuri raised a brow at him.

“Not at all.” Victor’s heartily grin appeared and it made Yuri swallow thickly if not nervously.

“I would hope not.” Yuuri appeared with Yulian and Makkachin, the scent of baby powder still floating around them as he gave Victor a pointed stare.

Yuuri took up the empty space on Yuri’s other side, adjusting Yulian carefully so that he could feel comfortable in his lap while Makkachin went to join Potya at their feet. Yuri naturally laid his head against Yuuri’s shoulder, his eyes glancing down at Yuli with a smile. The boy bounced several times in Yuuri’s lap, his cooing attracting Makkachin’s attention in particular and she sat up as a result. The poodle’s tongue hanged out and she poked at his feet with her nose to which Yuli excitedly began to squirm and try to reach out for the dog. Makkachin was more than happy to humor his antics and she settled her face closer to him, his little hands batting at her head and fluffy ears.

The pack was settled together closely, their previous hunger forgotten now that they had each other and their furry companions surrounding them. Victor in particular couldn’t imagine his life to be any better than this and he breathed a content sigh as he pressed his nose into Yuri’s hair and then proceeded to lean over to Yuuri to kiss his cheek. Yuli glimpsed up at his father as soon as he saw him, giving Victor a gummy yet heart looking smile which Victor returned immediately. With Taiga still feeding, he was all but lost to them, his mind on nothing but food. He was definitely his father’s son—and Yuri could only hope that he remained a tiger and not turn into a bowl of katsudon in the future…

**Author's Note:**

> I had this burning need to share this story because I'm going to be pretty busy in the next few months. I don't know when I'll be able to make the free time to write another one shot and because this was the longest drabble I had in my notes, I decided to go with it and completed it to post. Hopefully I can free up my schedule to write more, but I honestly don't see it happening any time soon due to some projects I'll be involved with. I'm really excited and if you happen to come across my tumblr, you may know why I'll be busy :) anyways, until next time!


End file.
